Perverted Souls
by EnyoAzul
Summary: Hozukimaru takes pleasure in Yumichika while Ruri'iro "plays" with Ikkaku. Set during the Zanpakuto rebellion arc. HozukimaruXYumichika, Ruri'iruXIkkaku, with IkkakuXYumichika likely.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but it sure would be awesome if Kubo let me have some input on the pairings. kyahaha.

Note: Wrote this instead of doing homework because it wouldn't leave my mind. Will probably be three chapters in total. One with yummy goodness and one to "conclude". Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Yumichika dipped his hands into the small water basin sitting atop his dresser. It had been a long day of searching the underground sewer system and while it was something he would normally refuse to do Unohana's suggestion that it was a likely place for the Zanpakuto to hide (it was where Ichigo had hid during his time as a wanted Ryoka after all) had sent Ikkaku running and under no circumstances would Yumichika let Ikkaku search for the rogue Zanpakuto by himself. He brought the cool water, now pooled in his palms, up to his face. Even at this very moment he felt that he should be with Ikkaku but it was rather late and he doubted Ruri'iro would go without his beauty sleep. Damn that sadistic bastard, Ruri'iro Kujaku; Yumichika knew him well and he knew that Rui'iro would jump at any opportunity to see him in discomfort. He looked up, blinking away the remaining water on his lashes, and frowned. His dresser's mirror had been smashed in the ruckus caused by the Zanpakuto rebellion a couple of nights earlier and it had been a non stop mix of chaos and missions ever since so he hadn't gotten the chance to buy a new one. He sighed heavily and dipped his hands back into the water. Just the thought of Rui'iro telling Ikkaku about his true power had caused Yumichika anxiety. He was sure to have a crease between his brows or a mental breakdown before it was over and that wasn't a beautiful thought at all. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything except what was haunting him but instead of feeling any better he yelped and tipped the basin over because at that very moment a large muscled hand grabbed him by the waist.

The man who owned said hand yanked Yumichika towards him and grinned.

"Let me go!" Yumichika said looking up at the tall dark skinned man.

He laughed, "You're quite the dainty thing, aren't you?"

"I am _not_ dainty! Who the hell are you?" Yumichika said trying to push the man away but even with just one hand he held Yumichika steady.

"Aw you don't recognize me? My reiatsu doesn't seem familiar to you at all?"

Yumichika frowned. Should he feel familiar? Could he be a Zanpakuto spirit? But who did he belong too? Yumichika's eyes widened. "Hozukimaru!"

"That's right," He grinned again and looked around, "Looks like Madarame is out with the boys again. Chee. I've never understood why he'd spend time with them when he could have the pleasure of your company."

That was something Yumichika often wondered himself but now was not the time to think on it. He had one of the Zanpakuto rebels in his room and it was Ikkaku's of all people.

"After all the time we've spent together," Hozukimaru went on, "I've gotten to know you. I've grown fond of you and more recently I've been craving you." The hand that was not on Yumichika's waist moved to cup the back of Yumichika's back and Hozukimaru pulled Yumichika in closer to his body.

"Craving me?" Yumichika was starting to get nervous. Not only was his katana lying against the opposite wall (and he doubted a simple kido would work on this Hozukimaru) but the bizarre intimacy of the moment disabled him from thinking clearly.

"The dreams came and my desires flared."

"What dreams? Yours?" Yumichika asked in surprise. Hozukimaru just grinned and smashed their lower bodies together. Yumichika's eyes widened as something firm and pronounced pressed into his groin. "You're beautiful, Yumichika."

Meanwhile, Ikkaku found himself entangled in the most beautiful vines he had ever seen; not that he had ever regarded vines as beautiful until now.

He had been walking home distractedly worrying about his best friend when he was captured. He hadn't even been able to drink down more than two cups of sake with Iba before feeling that he should go back to his and Yumichika's room. The zanpakuto were seemingly out for revenge and while Ikkaku didn't care about his own life so long as he died fighting he did care about Yumichika's and no one would have known that better than Hozukimaru. Hozukimaru was lazy but he was also stubborn and packed a mean punch when he was wound up. His Zanpakuto would know that to really hurt Ikkaku he'd have to attack Yumichika. The very thought twisted Ikkaku's insides and he walked at a much brisker pace than normal not paying attention to his surroundings as, as a warrior, he knew he should. He found it a bit hard to believe that Hozukimaru cared so much about having his bankai hidden. He never seemed to care before or perhaps he was just too lazy to say something. Maybe he was just upset Ikkaku used him so much. Had he really become that reliant on his Zanpakuto? _That_ thought was just plainly aggravating.

Suddenly a swirl of colors surrounded him and what looked like some sort of mystical plant's vines wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a darkened alley. He reached for his katana but it was snatched from his hands before he could fully draw it. "The fuck," is all he could say.

"Language," a snickering voice called out and Ikkaku could make out the outline of a man in the dark.

He struggled against the restraints. What was going on? He hadn't seen a kido spell like this before not that he knew that much about kido. "H-hozukimaru? Is that you?!" He asked not truly believing it was his Zanpakuto. Where would he have learned such a thing?

The shadowed figure scoffed, "as if that brute could create something so beautiful." He stepped into the light and Ikkaku took in the appearance of a beautiful and elegant looking man decked in long peacock feathers and wearing a superior and arrogant smirk on his glowing face; he looked very similar to Yumichika.

Ikkaku's eyes widened and he gasped, "Fuji-Kujaku!"

"What did you call me?" The beautiful man's arrogant smirk quickly faded into a scowl.

"Fu-fuji…"

"You're going to pay for that," Ruri'iro Kujaku said in a deadly low tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I just wanted to say thank you soo much to all of my reviewers! I'm sorry I didn't reply to everyone individually this time around.

Without further ado here is chapter two…

* * *

Yumichika was up against the wall head turned to the side and panting. In a matter of moments he had been undressed completely and groped not so gently by the large reddish-orange haired man. Hozukimaru tightly held Yumichika's left arm above his head and right arm down against his side. "What are you doing," Yumichika asked refusing to look the Zanpakuto spirit in the eye.

"I told you. I crave you," Hozukimaru said licking his lips. "You look delicious," he said right before sinking his teeth into the smooth skin on Yumichika's neck.

Yumichika whimpered and closed his eyes tightly; he couldn't help but feel both aroused and a bit ashamed by the situation. He wasn't struggling. He was allowing it to happen. Why was he allowing it to happen? Where was his pride as a warrior? Hozukimaru was his enemy. Yet, Hozukimaru…felt so damn good. Rough callused hands caressed his sides as large lips continued to claim his neck. He spread his legs a little despite his mind's protests.

"Mmm. Yes," Hozukimaru growled, "I may be lazy but I'm really observant."

"Hm?" Yumichika asked absent-mindedly.

"You're very sensitive… here," Hozukimaru said grazing his fingernails against the small of Yumichika's back.

Yumichika moaned in delight, "Oh! I-Ikkaku,"

"No not exactly." Hozukimaru chuckled before claiming the smaller man's lips. This was much better- so much better- than lying about Madarame's inner world.

.............................................................

Meanwhile, Ikkaku was trying to figure out why, despite the amount of reiatsu he was pumping out, he couldn't break free from the vines. "Argh, what kind of cheap power is this?!"

"Cheap? Is that what you call my power?" Ruri'iro tsked, "aww, I am sorry Yumichika wasn't around to hear you say that. He would be heartbroken to hear such a thing coming from you even if he did _claim_ to agree."

"Heh," Ikkaku spat, "Yumichika would never use such a _weak_ power."

"Weak?" Ruri'iro couldn't help burst into laughter, "so weak that it has you panting? You're reiatsu is fading doesn't that scare you? Haven't you noticed your efforts are only making things worse?"

"Che, when I get outta here…"

"You're going to attempt to destroy your best friend's Zanpakuto?" Ruri'iro's eyes twinkled in a sadistic sort of way. "I should let you go just to be able to see you try and make such a decision."

"I'd have no problem doin' it!" Ikkaku shouted.

"No, I suppose not," Ruri'iro crossed his arms, "your relationship is a one way street, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"He'd give up everything for you and you'd take it all without a word. You'd see no shame in…Kazeshini! What are you doing!?" Ruri'iro's eyes bulged as he saw his slightly insane comrade arrive out of nowhere with his weapon drawn and tongue hanging out making a mad dash toward Ikkaku. He quickly released his grip on the bald shinigami and watched him fall to the ground before Kazeshini could reach him.

"Oi! I thought I could finish him off for ya," Kazeshini said with a grin as he skidded to a halt and turned toward Ruri'iro, "I was bored and thought maybe you'd like to _play_ with me."

"First of all, don't you ever so much as dare to touch my prey again unless you want to know what excruciating pain and terror feels like and second, I don't want to play with you, _ever_." Ruri'iro said.

"Ptthh, you're no fun," Kazeshini said sticking out his tongue and leaving just as quickly as he had arrived.

"Not so fast," Ruri'iro said with a bored sigh. He flicked his hand and Ikkaku, who had withdrawn his sword and had been about to lunge at him, was once again being restrained by his reiatsu sucking vines.

"Ugh. Fuck." Ikkaku grunted as he watched his sword clatter to the ground.

Ruri'iro laughed and strode his way over toward his opponent. "Hm, relatively somewhat attractive man, drained of much of his power, and tied up. What oh what should I do?"

"Ya should fight me like a man!" Ikkaku panted.

"A man, hmm? Do you know what men like?" Ruri'iro quirked an eyebrow, "men like sex." He laid a hand on Ikkaku's chest and slowly pushed him down onto his back. "Men love sex." He sat down on top of his opponent and straddled him at the hips. "Sex is good for the body," he said as he began to seductively rock back and forth on Ikkaku's groin. "Sex is good for your mental wellbeing."

"What are you doing?" Ikkaku said through gritted teeth.

"Does it matter? It's fun. Don't you think?" Ruri'iro giggled pressing harder into his enemy to prove his point.

"No,"

"Oh? Well the way things feel to me you must be beginning to enjoy it at some level."

"Asshole."

"That's a rather crude word, don't you think?" Ruri'iro chuckled.

Ikkaku didn't answer. At some level he could see Yumichika having such a Zanpakuto. They were both snobby, sadistic, a bit narcissistic, and elegantly beautiful in everything they did yet at the same time Yumichika had a soft and caring side that Ikkaku hadn't seen and doubted existed in "Fuji" Kujaku.

"When you come I want you to call out my name," Ruri'iro purred.

"Fuck off, I ain't gunna come."

"I think you will and you'll do it with my name and not that insufferable jerk's on your lips."

"I said fuck off ya bird brain!" Ikkaku knew he would pay for the insult and he didn't have to wait long for the punishment for immediately after the words left his lips Ruri'iro lifted him by the collar and proceeded to repeatedly slam his head hard against the ground.

………………………………………………

"Please," Yumichika begged. The slurping noises and sensations provided by Hozukimaru tongue were unbearable; he needed release.

"Please what?" Hozukimaru said freeing his mouth up to speak for just a moment.

"I'm going to…I need to,"

"Mm, feed me," The larger man said in understanding.

"But,"

"It's alright baby the night is long." Hozukimaru was quite enjoying himself. He had one of the most beautiful people in the Soul Society at his mercy and to top it off said person was also his former master's best friend. He wished Ikkaku could get a look at him now. Wouldn't he be jealous? It was his master's dreams after all that had first alerted Hozukimaru to the beauty and exoticness of Yumichika in the first place. For the longest of times Hozukimaru anticipated and expected there to be a sexual encounter to add fuel and clarity to those dreams yet much to his chagrin that encounter never occurred. He had heard that some people live with the philosophy which states 'if you want something done you have do it yourself' but Hozukimaru had always thought that sort of thinking was bullshit preferring to live by a philosophy that sounded more like, 'if something needs to be done I might think about doing it later'. It wasn't until Muramasa had suggested he be released from his restraints, whatever that meant, that Hozukimaru had felt compelled to have any say in his own life whatsoever and it wasn't until Ruri'iro suggested they pay a visit to each other's owner to mess with their minds that Hozukimaru thought it possible to not just live vicariously through his shinigami but instead to make his own fantasies come true.

He met his lips with Yumichika's once more. He had never liked weaklings but the feeling of Yumichika's drained body still shaking from his release was one that Hozukimaru felt he could make an exception for over and over again.

"I…" Yumichika began to say but Hozukimaru interrupted him by lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He scanned the room quickly and recognized Yumichika's bed as the one that didn't have sake stains on the sheets. Hozukimaru smiled triumphantly as he flung Yumichika over and onto the bed so that his perky backside was facing him.

"Hozukimaru!" Yumichika gasped.

"Yup, remember my name 'cause your gunna be using it a lot more in a few minutes," he grinned.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

There will be one more chapter after this. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

* * *

Ruri'iro wiped the blood off his hands onto Ikkaku's hakama before tossing it aside. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and didn't even feel the tiniest bit of guilt; it wasn't like he was going to kill the poor bastard after all. His only plan was to make Ikkaku suffer as much as Ruri'iro had while he was under Yumichika's control. The bald man was completely exposed and wearing a beautifully raw expression on his face that made him purr in satisfaction. The only think that would make him happier was if his stupid former master walked in upon the situation. However, Hozukimaru was possibly having too much fun with him for Yumichika to have noticed the release of his former zanpakuto. He scoffed, of all the times for Hozukimaru not to be lazy. He smacked his captive's cheek in annoyance, "Wake up!"

"Bastard," Ikkaku grumbled but did not open his eyes.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad," Ruri'iro flicked his hand dismissively. He climbed off Ikkaku and raised his vines so that Ikkaku was lifted up until his bare feet just barely brushed against the surface of the ground and his head was level with Ruri'iro's own. "Yumi would hate to know what I'm up to," he said leaning over Ikkaku's shoulder and whispering in his ear. He trailed his hand along Ikkaku's backside and left kisses and gentle bites along his well muscled shoulders. "He's been longing for you for a long time." Ruri'iro smiled wildly when for the first time in a while his captive's eyes opened completely. "But I'm going to be the one to have you instead," He paced his hands over Ikkaku's ass and squeezed. "He decidedly ignored my desires so I've decided to take his," he walked around his captive's restrained upright body until he was once again face to face with him.

He could feel Ikkaku shudder as his tongue flicked against the side of his face and heard the whine when he smashed their lips together. The roughness of Ikkaku's resistant lips spurred Ruri'iro's arousal and he pressed it and the rest of his well toned body up against Ikkaku's slightly shaking reiatsu-drained body. Ruri'iro delighted in every muscle contraction and every shudder provided to him. He was captivated by the erratic breathing of his captive and thrilled at the pounding heart which was all Yumichika had ever wanted from his bald companion that was now beating rapidly for Ruri'iro alone and completely his for the taking.

"Yumi," Ikkaku's faint voice said

Yes, Yumichika, Ruri'iro face lit up an idea came to him. He would prepare Ikkaku and then pay a visit to Yumichika for the full show.

Meanwhile, Hozukimaru mouthed across Yumichika's smooth but firm chest. The slight protests of the petite man beneath him aroused him greatly and enhanced his need for his body. His own body tingled as Yumichika's fingers ran through his hair long hair and tugged at it. The pretty boy moaned around Hozukimaru's fingers causing him to smirk but when the tug at his hair became a full on yank he withdrew his fingers from his companions mouth and lifted himself up to look down at Yumichika.

"I-Ikkaku," Yumichika's wide eyes were filled with something that was not lust much to Hozukimaru's disappointment.

"I'm not…"

"No, his reiatsu!" Yumichika also sitting up and pushing against Hozukimaru in an attempt to stop any actions said.

"What about his…"

"…Fuji Kujaku!" Horrific thoughts suddenly filled Yumichika's mind. He had been so preoccupied with being ravished by the reiatsu of Ikkaku's inner soul that he hadn't noticed the decline in the real, _his_ Ikkaku's, reiatsu nor had he felt the presence or released power of his own Zanpakuto until now. Yumichika inwardly cursed, that bastard Ruri'iro Kujaku must have engaged Ikkaku at some point. His stomach flopped at the idea that Ruri'iro might have told Ikkaku about his true power or even worse shown and/or used his power against him. Yumichika's breathing become more erratic. Ikkaku would never forgive him! Not only was his zanpakuto a kido-type but he had also been lying to his best friend for years. He quickly tried to come up with an explanation…perhaps he could say that Fuji had renamed himself and had learned Kido on his own! No, Ikkaku wasn't that thick and if he caught Yumichika trying to lie his way out of lie any chance he might have had for redemption would be lost. "I have to."

"You have to nothing," Hozukimaru said irritably, "You got nothing to worry about Ruri'iro won't kill him he's just having some fun like I am. The words did not have the effect Hozukimaru had intended them to for at said words Yumichika's face contorted from horror to passionate fury and the small shinigami leapt to his feet and dashed towards his hakama that lay abandoned on the floor.

"Come on," Hozukimaru sighed moving as quickly as possible and cutting in between Yumichika and the door. He wasn't cut out for chasing rabbits.

"Move, Hozukimaru," Yumichika demanded as he pulled his hakama on.

The zanpakuto spirit just scoffed and reached for the shinigami's arm. Yumichika spun out of the way and once again said, "Move! You're Ikkaku's zanpakuto and I don't want to fight you!" Hozukimaru didn't retreat. He lunged for Yumichika. The pretty shinigami huffed indignantly and shouted, "Hado 33 Shakkahō!"

Hit by surprise the zanpakuto spirit was thrown back against the wall. "The hell? Kido?"

"Of course," Yumichika smirked in Hozukimaru's direction, "you know Ruri'iro's power so you shouldn't be all that surprised that I would know kido. Now, I'm going to go to find Ikkaku and that bastard Fuji…"

"I really hope," a new voice in the room said, "you were not just about to say the name that I think you were."

Yumichika whirled around in surprise to see Ruri'iro step into the room with an air of happy superiority and with Ikkaku's limp body wrapped in reiatsu draining vines hanging high above him.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika gasped.

_tbc..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yes, it's been over a year but I still do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

P.S: Thank you for the R & R's.

* * *

"Y-Yumichika," Ikkaku forced the name out with what was left of his strength. He could barely breathe and he could feel his heart beating slower than normal. If it had been a normal fight he'd take the pain with ease but this situation was not normal; his foe was not normal. He looked steadily into his best friends eyes hoping Yumichika would be able to talk some sense into his fucked up Zanpakuto spirit. Yumichika always had the answer, he always kept his cool.

"Fuji Kujaku put him down now!" Yumichika warned as he began approaching his Zanpakuto and best friend.

Ruri'iro rolled his eyes. "You're in no position to tell me what to do, _master_."

"You have no business with him." Yumichika continued, doing his best to avoid eye contact with his best friend. "Fight me, Fuji-"

"Dare to call me that again and your little friend here will be dead instantly!" Ruri'iro snapped. He threateningly tightened the vines around Ikkaku's wrists.

"Calm down Ruri'iro," Hozukimaru, who was now standing idly behind Yumichika, sighed, "you're nonsense is making me tired. How am I supposed to have sex with this little bugger if I'm tired…"

"This isn't about sex for me," Ruri'iro said matter-of-factly, "I want revenge."

"Then fight me!" Yumichika shouted rushing for his katana which was still on the ground. Unfortunately, before he could reach it Hozukimaru took a step forward and with one swift movement clasped his large hands around Yumichika's petite wrists and yanked Yumichika back.

"Oh," Ruri'iro sighed, lowering his vines until Ikkaku- completely naked- was at his own height, "I said I want revenge. That doesn't mean I'm interested in a fight anymore. I think i'd rather play with my new toy, as un-esthetically pleasing as he his, instead; that should annoy you shouldn't it?" Ruri'iro flashed a smirk in Yumichika's direction before walking behind Ikkaku and clasping his mouth around the bald man's neck.

"Stop it!" Yumichika shouted as he struggled to free himself from Hozukimaru's grip.

"I just don't know what you see him." Ruri'iro said, as he teasingly nuzzled his captive's neck, "There are much more attractive people in the Seireitei. Take that Kuchiki Byakuya, for instance, he's absolutely beautiful, well, for a Shinigami. If only you had been in love with Kuchiki- then I could be having my way with someone like him instead."

"Shut up," Yumichika said, nearly snarling.

Ruri'iro smiled. For all the effort he put into his cool act Yumichika was very easy to anger. He hoped his former master would become angry enough to kido his way out of Hozukimaru's hold and they could fight properly.

"Okay, enough talking," Hozukimaru, still holding him by the wrists, picked Yumichika up and threw him back onto the bed.

"Oi!" Ikkaku shouted but his words were not acknowledged.

Ruri'iro frowned. What the hell was that ape man doing? If Yumichika was pinned down to a bed there was no way he would be able to see him perform sexual activities with Ikkaku. He sighed in annoyance. Perhaps the noises alone would spur Yumichika into action. He needed to get Yumichika alone. The stubborn fool would refuse to fight him properly if others were around.

"Well are you going to finish me off, or fight me like a man?" Ikkaku said, frustrated with the situation.

"Hm," Ruri'iro huffed, not believing there was any reason to give his captive an answer. How was a _man_ supposed to fight, anyway? Get dirty? Become smelly? Was he supposed to sweat like a pig before he'd be considered 'fightin like a man'? That was not his style. Why put in so much effort when you could do something swiftly and efficiently with minimal effort. Why should he be scrutinized just because others who couldn't outdo him on their best day thought it wasn't right? He forced Ikkaku down onto his knees with a blunt kick to his back. "I'm going to show you what a Zanpakuto's hilt is good for other than fighting."

Yumichika was in near panic as Hozukimaru covered him with sloppy kisses but as soon as he heard Ikkaku's grunt of pain he knew he needed to get out from under the beastly Zanpakuto Spirit and get his own Zanpakuto to release Ikkaku as soon as possible. He knew Ikkaku better than anyone; he knew his dreams, fears, strengths, and weaknesses and if Hozukimaru was Ikkaku's inner self then he should have similar weaknesses.

"You fucking bastard, stop!" Ikkaku screamed.

Yumichika closed his eyes trying to not think about what Ruri'iro was doing to his best friend. "Hozukimaru," he cleared his throat, "D-don't you want to fight?"

"I'd rather fuck right now."

Yumichika swallowed hard. He'd have to talk Hozukimaru into it. "But…look at him. Ikkaku, your master, is becoming weaker by the second. He might die if he's not released from the vines."

"If he dies guess he was too weak to put up a good fight anyway." Hozukimaru said as he yanked at Yumichika's hakama.

"That's not true!" Yumichika said defensively, trying his best to keep calm and his pants on, "you know as well as I do it's almost impossible to escape from Fuji- Ruri'iro's vines. If I were you I'd take the opportunity to fight Ikkaku now and take care of my sexual needs after. There's no way Ruri'iro will kill me- he likes slow torture, as I'm sure you've noticed, so you might as well fight Ikkaku now unless, unless- Oh!"

"What?"

"I suppose, you might be afraid to lose." Yumichika put on a face of realization, "I mean, if your afraid of losing, that's a perfectly logically reason to want to postpone or avoid confrontation."

"I ain't afraid." Hozukimaru hesitated. He knew the Yumichika was right. If he didn't move soon Ikkaku would be dead and he wouldn't get a chance to participate in the fight of a lifetime. "Shit." He sighed, "I'll be back for you, pretty boy."

Yumichika sighed, relieved, as Hozukimaru jumped off the bed and ran toward Ruri'iro Kujaku and Ikkaku.

"I'm taking your victim, Ruri'iro." Hozukimaru hollered as he yanked Ikkaku free from Ruri'iro's reiatsu draining vines. Ruri'iro stared in shock.

"Hozukimaru." Ikkaku said in questioning astonishment as his giant Zanpakuto Spirit brought him to his feet.

"Put on your hakama and let's fight, Ikkaku." Hozukimaru grinned down at his former master before quickly heading out of the room.

"Right." Ikkaku also grinned, seemingly rejuvenated. "See ya, Yumichika," He shouted as he grabbed a pair of hakama from his drawer and ran after his Zanpakuto spirit.

It was quiet for a moment but as soon as Ikkaku's currently low reiatsu was clearly far enough from their room Yumichika sat up from the bed and addressed Ruri'iro Kujaku. "That's not like you," He scoffed, "letting your victim go."

"You're more concerned with that than with the fact that I was molesting his ass? That's not like you, Yumichika."

"Leave Ikkaku out of this."

"Fine. Unlike to you that man means nothing to me." Ruri'iro said, leaning against the wall. "I'll admit it was quite clever of you to use that dim-witted Hozukimaru's weakness against him. That man would never say no to a fight."

"Clever? It was nothing a logically person wouldn't think of doing."

"Oh Yumichika, so prideful." Ruri'iro smiled gently, "Beautiful, yes, but so prideful it's almost ugly."

"You're full of pride yourself, Fuji-"

"Yes," He admitted, "but at least my pride fits with my aesthetics perfectly. Of course that's something I'm sure you know nothing about. You do, after all, follow that bald creature around like a pet. Are you a pet, Yumichika?"

"Leave Ikkaku out of this," Yumichika warned.

"I don't understand why you're so dedicated to that man." Ruri'iro shook his head as if he really wanted to understand.

"You don't understand?" Yumichika said, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, "Then you fail at being a Zanpakuto. You fail to understand your surroundings, Fuji Kujaku. You cluttered my inner world with your presence for decades and yet you don't understand my reasons for following Ikkaku?"

"You're wrong." Ruri'iro sighed, _almost_ sadly, "I understand you better than you understand yourself. You hide from your true self. But I live it! You think it does nothing to your inner beauty to hide who you truly are but you're wrong. Your inner world is becoming more hideous everyday and I'm the one who had to live within it. I have to see it all fall apart while you just live day to day as if your inner world is not being destroyed. I hate you, Yumichika. " He closed his eyes for a moment before he turned to his former master and calmly said, "Fight me."

"No problem, however, before we go on," Yumichika said firmly, "I suggest a change of venue."

Ruri'iro smiled ironically, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

Ikkaku walked with a limp as he made his way back to his living quarters. He was glad to have his Zanpakuto back. He hated to admit it but he enjoyed being a shinigami and using a Zanpakuto and the way he figured it the more powerful he and his Zanpakuto became the stronger the opponents they could fight and the closer he'd come to Zaraki. It had nearly been an hour since his fight with Hozukimaru ended and he had finally regained enough strength to lift himself up and head home. He knew he probably needed a check up by the Forth Division but he'd wait until later; he had a few things to talk to Yumichika about first.

Ikkaku could see Yumichika sitting on the steps outside their shared room resting from his own barely won fight. "Oi!" He called to get his best friend's attention.

Yumichika looked up and nervously smiled as his companion limped toward him. He had been completely relieved to sense his partner after his fight with Ruri'iro Kujaku. Despite how much he wanted to torture Ruri'iro, and as much as his pride did not want to allow him to use kido he was too worried about Ikkaku's state to take things slow with his Zanpakuto Spirit so he finished their fight quickly hoping to go to his bald friend's side. However, Hozukimaru's reaitsu had already faded by the time Yumichika had the chance to look for it and so instead of going to face his best friend he had come home to wait for him instead.

"You hurt?" Ikkaku asked, suddenly grinning form ear to ear.

"I'll live. You?"

"Me too," Ikkaku said. He sat next to his friend wondering what to say next. There was a rare awkwardness between them. This had been by far the strangest night since their first meeting all those years ago.

"About my Zanpakuto," Yumichika began, "I'm sorry I never told you- I wish it wasn't a kido type but…"

"Idiot." Ikkaku said, stopping Yumichika mid-sentence, "You think I care about something like that? You are who you are, Yumi. You always have been and you always will be. Dumbass." He beamed as he looked up at the sky, "Besides you've never even had to use it in a fight. That's pretty cool. I guess you're stronger than I thought but someday, Yumi, I'll get stronger and I'll fight you so hard you'll have to release your true power. I guess now I got someone to beat before I even dream of fighting on par with the captain."

Yumichika looked down at his feet, "Yeah."

An awkward silence fell upon them again. Ikkaku watched his best friend out of the corner of his eye. After their fight Hozukimaru had brought up some good points to him. Even though he was the sort of person to do what he wanted, eat what he wanted, and generally lived life according to his desires. He had completely denied himself from one of the things he wanted the most. Yumichika was supposed to be his best friend, and had very rarely denied going along with one of his plans and yet Ikkaku didn't have the guts to admit to him that he had feelings beyond just being friends. Ikkaku sighed annoyed with himself and annoyed that his Zanpakuto Spirit was right. He wasn't sure how to tell Yumichika he loved him. He wasn't good with words.

"We should go see the healers," Yumichika said, standing up.

"Ya," Ikkaku agreed, quickly getting up to his feet, "but-"

"Hm?"

"Uh," Ikkaku inwardly berated himself. He may not have been good with words but he was a man of action so…

Yumichika was completely shocked when his best friend kissed him. After everything that had happened that night he expected a scolding or loss of friendship, but certainly not a kiss. Still, he was happy and eager for it so he leaned into it and closed his eyes.

After a moment Ikkaku pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Let's go, Yumichika."

"Go?" Yumichika asked in a daze.

"Forth Division." Ikkaku said holding out his hand and nodding in the direction of the Healing Division.

"Right." Yumichika said taking the offered hand.

As they walked hand in hand toward to the Forth Division Yumichika decided that the Zanpakuto Rebellion may not have been as bad as he thought even if it had completely ruined his favorite mirror.


End file.
